


He can't believe she support him.

by JustBr0wsing



Category: Animal Jam (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBr0wsing/pseuds/JustBr0wsing
Summary: Bonnet and Lilly haven't met each other for so long, what would happen if they meet again?Would Lilly tell Bonnet her secret?What would Bonnet react to the news?Find out on this fic ;)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2





	He can't believe she support him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic! I hope you like it? But i doubt it lol

It's just and ordinary day for Lilly, talking to others making trades and role-play with other jammers. She had just a small secret though, none knew of course. She is trans, well most certainly a trans boy, but his stubbornness got the better of him so he decided that he will put up with the she/her pronouns his friends use on him.  
Today is a big day for him,he was going to meet a long-no-meet bestie, how long was it? 10 or 12 month since he last see her? She messaged him to meet up at the  
Sol arcade, the funny thing is, he met her in Jamma Township. Oh Alphas, he is going to meet his friend again.  
He rushed from the inside of his den, almost tripping on his pet hamster, he has adopted roughly about 10-15 pets, but lest not get distracted shall we? He has a bestie to meet up with.  
As fast as he almost fall face flat on his floor, he was infront of the Sol arcade, he always love going in arcade spending time besting every jammers in Over Flow (his favorite) and Pest Control (another favorite of his). He opened the door and there she was, standing infront of Over Flow, playing the game. He takes all of his courage and yelled her name: " BONNET!" Which she was startled and look over the way where the sound was and she looks like she was gonna cry. Running up to him and tackles him into a hug, it felt warm, as warm as a cup of hot chocolate on Mt Shiveer, as warm as the sun lightly dances on the leaves in the summer/spring. He gently return the hug, "Its been so long hasn't it?" She said. "It sure is hm?" He spoke softly. "Yeah, i really miss you Lil" she replied, he chuckled at that nickname, a nickname for a dead person, he wanted to tell her so bad, but he decided that its isn't time yet.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL THIS SHIT FUCKIN SHORT HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
> anyways, kudos and comments are Pog


End file.
